


To The Rescue

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2016 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex 'fight me' Danvers, F/F, Hostages AU, Lord sucks and I hate him, protective!Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord kidnaped Alex in hopes of luring Kara in, so he could capture her. But, boy, was he in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue

 “You do realize this was a terrible idea, right?” Alex said, resting her head on the thick glass of her cell wall. She’d woken up about half an hour earlier with a pounding headache and Maxwell Lord’s face staring at her from the other side of the see through barrier. To say her day wasn’t exactly going well, would be an understatement. She wasn’t worried that Kara wouldn’t find her, it was the opposite really - Lord seemed to want her to be found and that was what really made her nervous. The room had an all too familiar green tinge which, though it had no physical effect on her, still made her stomach lurch uncomfortably inside her.

 “There’s no need to be worried about me, Alex,” he chucked, before moving to crouch in front of her, “I’m the one with the advantage, in this room.” He gestured with both of his hands, almost as if to draw attention to the obvious green lights. Alex set her jaw, she’d never wanted to deck someone so badly in her entire life. Maxwell Lord could consider himself lucky there was a ridiculously large amount of glass between them.

 “Pathetic,” she spit out with as much venom as she could put into the single word. Perhaps it was petty of her, but watching the irritation twitch at the corners of his mouth made her feel much better about her situation. His nostrils flared angrily, but as he opened his mouth, a loud explosion rang out, shaking the entire room and filling the air in it with gray smoke and concrete dust.

 Alex could hear someone being thrown around, but her vision was completely blocked. Her heart was racing inside her chest, beating with so much force she could swear it would force its way out of her body. She got up from the cell floor and waited, her fists clenching at her sides and a single word running on a loop through her brain. _Please_. She couldn’t - wouldn’t have Lord hurt her sister in any way. That was not in the realm of acceptable outcomes in this situation, and she would kill Kara if she got hurt trying to save her.

 She saw Maxwell’s face get pressed against the glass and her entire body sagged in relief. She wasn’t sure how her sister had done it, but the fact that Lord hadn’t gotten the best of her was enough to make her happy. “Thank you, Supergirl,” she said, smiling despite herself. But as the dust started to settle and her vision became clearer, it wasn’t Kara, but Astra that appeared before her, holding Maxwell’s hands behind his back. Beautiful, strong and deadly Astra, standing there in her kryptonite resistant suit with a smirk plastered on her face.

 “I am sorry to disappoint, Brave One, but Supergirl was otherwise engaged,” she said, cuffing Lord and breaking the glass between them with one of her elbows. Alex shook her head in amusement, as she carefully stepped through the hole, avoiding the sharp edges. She was glad to see Astra, really, but the sudden warmth flooding her chest and the little stutter of her heart caught her completely by surprise. Immediately, she composed herself, hoping the other woman had been distracted enough to miss that little detail.

 “I’m hardly disappointed, General,” she said with a small smile, before looking at the large hole on the wall. By then, a number of DEO agents had started coming in with their guns in position, sweeping the area before lowering their weapons. As Astra handed Lord to one of the agents, he started going on and on about how they couldn’t take him anywhere, and Alex had to swallow her laughter.

 “This is not over, Alex. You’ve tried to stop me before,” he said, trying to shrug the men off,  as they dragged him past her. Alex felt her anger heating her very core and bubbling over, but before she could say anything, Astra stepped right in front of her and grabbed Lord by the collar of his shirt, startling not only her, but the agents and the man himself.

 “If you ever touch her again, you will have to deal with me,” she growled, lifting him so that his feet hovered a little above the ground, “do you understand?” And she refused to let go until he nodded. As she watched Lord be lowered to the ground, Alex couldn’t help the hope, sparking in her chest, that Astra might care about her as something other than a friend or Kara’s sister. She wasn’t sure what she felt for Astra, exactly, but she’d very much like to find out.

 She stayed in silence while the agents walked out, leaving her and Astra alone in the room she’d been held captive in. Astra’s jaw was tensed, her eyes following the mass of black uniforms until they were out of sight, and Alex wanted to reassure her, but she didn’t know how to do it without sounding awkward, so she stuck with lightening the situation with a teasing comment. “So you’re my guard dog now, is that it?” she asked, clasping her hands behind her back and raising a single eyebrow.

 Alex watched as Astra turned to her in surprise, eyes wide and jaw slack. “ I - I know you are an apt fighter, Alexandra, I just - I am sorry - I -” she stumbled over her words, and Alex immediately went soft. She couldn’t believe this powerful alien, who could easily destroy cities and maybe even planets, was stuttering and fumbling with her words, in fear of offending her in any way. It was a little ridiculous, but it was also really sweet, and it made Astra more endearing to her than she had any right to be.

 Completely on impulse, Alex moved closer to the flustered alien and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, effectively shutting her up. “Come on, General,” she said, pulling at Astra’s hand, “we need to get back to the DEO, and I’m going to need a ride.” Alex could hear Astra chuckling behind her. She took it as a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> And, again, I'm late with the prompts - what's new?


End file.
